gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Concept
1 January 2002 16 May 2002 17 July 2002 }} Gran Turismo Concept is a racing game in the Gran Turismo series for the PlayStation 2 which is published by Polyphony Digital. It was released in 2002 in Japan, Southeast Asia, South Korea, and Europe. For undisclosed reasons, the game was not released in the North American market. This short version title followed the release of the full-length version Gran Turismo 3 in 2001 and was eventually followed by Gran Turismo 4. As of April 30th, 2008, all versions of Gran Turismo Concept combined have shipped 430,000 copies in Japan, 1 million in Europe, and 130,000 in Asia for a total of 1.56 million copies. Versions 2001 Tokyo The 2001 Tokyo version features Tokyo Motor Show 2001 concept cars including the 2001 Nissan GT-R Concept. It was released in Japan and Southeast Asia on January 1st, 2002. As of April 2008, Gran Turismo Concept 2001 Tokyo has shipped 430,000 copies in Japan and 10,000 in Southeast Asia. 2002 Tokyo-Seoul A second version, 2002 Tokyo-Seoul, was released in South Korea on May 16th, 2002, to celebrate the PlayStation 2 official launch in this country. It featured cars from the 2001 Tokyo version plus additional models unveiled at the Seoul Motor Show. This game introduced South Korean automakers, like Hyundai, in the Gran Turismo series. As of April 2008, Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo-Seoul has shipped 90,000 copies in South Korea. 2002 Tokyo-Geneva A last version, 2002 Tokyo-Geneva, was released in Europe on July 17th, 2002. It featured all the cars from the 2002 Tokyo-Seoul version plus new models unveiled at the Geneva Motor Show. A Chinese/English NTSC version was released in the Southeast Asia on July 25th, 2002, it adds 30 cars to the 2001 Tokyo version released earlier in this area. As of April 2008, Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo-Geneva has shipped 1 million copies in Europe and 30,000 in Southeast Asia. Cars Car List: Gran Turismo Concept/Car List Tracks There are only 6 tracks available to race in Gran Turismo Concept. All but one of the tracks can also be raced in the reverse direction. List Of Tracks *Autumn Ring *Mid-Field Raceway *Pod Race Circuit *Swiss Alps *Tahiti Maze *Tokyo R246 The Pod Race Circuit is an exclusive track to the Concept game. It is based on the pit straight of the Route 5 circuits from other Gran Turismo games with a number of obstacles added including chicanes, a stopping area and a hump backed bridge. Only the Toyota pod concept car can be raced on this circuit in a race that has to be unlocked. Soundtracks (for all versions) * continuation - daiki kasho * glowl - daiki kasho * heaven - daiki kasho * mirage - daiki kasho * obscure - daiki kasho * sky scraper - daiki kasho * strike breaker - daiki kasho * turbo - daiki kasho * Shark ''- Ash * ''Aisha ''- Death in Vegas * ''7 Days In The Sun - ''Feeder * ''Buck Rodgers ''- Feeder * ''Just A Day - ''Feeder * ''Avarice ''- Grand Theft Audio * ''Dead Man Leaving ''- Grand Theft Audio * ''Wake Up In Your Own Mind ''- Grand Theft Audio * ''Sober ''(Saint US Mix) - Muse * ''Screw Up ''(edited version for GT3) - Overseer * ''Stompbox ''(Radio Edit) - Overseer * ''Supermoves ''- Overseer Trivia *The Nissan GT-R Concept (Tokyo Motor Show 2001) '01 was featured in the Tokyo-Geneva copies of the game. *Completing the game will award the player a save game for Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec with all licenses unlocked and 10,000,000 credits for later use in 2001 Tokyo and 2002 Tokyo-Geneva PAL. *This was the very first Gran Turismo game to have a unified soundtrack list. The next Gran Turismo that would have such a feature would be ''Gran Turismo HD Concept. Since HD Concept, every Gran Turismo game would have a unified soundtrack list. *A number of demos were released as promotional material from various automakers such as Nissan and Daihatsu. *Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo-Seoul was found to include hidden developmental content that would later appear in Gran Turismo 4 and Tourist Trophy such as tracks like Tsukuba, photoshoot tracks that can be roamed, certain cars which some never came to a single Gran Turismo game and even bikes! Category:Games Category:2000s games Category:PlayStation 2 games